Two arts clash
by Demon'sAngels75
Summary: Deidara X Sasori WARNING: This is a YAOI between them. Chapters! This is about how 'love at first sight' can happen to anyone. Also, I added in Deidara's speech impediment but then forgot to continue it along... Don't like, don't read. :)


Chapter 1: Moving in

Deidara's POV

"Finally, I'm finished." I said as I heaved the last cardboard box into Tobi's car. I had finished packing up my old apartment. It was old, had terrible neighbours and it was way to expensive. I couldn't afford it anymore. I run up the stairs that lead to my old room and made sure that I didn't leave anything. After I was satisfied with the state of the place I closed the door and locked it up. I ran back down to Tobi's car and jumped into the passenger side and clicked in my seatbelt.

If I could recommend it to everyone, don't get into a car with Tobi.

He sped forward. Nearly cleaning up a few letterboxes on the way to his own apartment. I guess I should have mentioned this before. I'm now living with Tobi. It was about a half an hour drive from my old place in the city of Konah. What a great place to live I thought when I first moved here after I deserted my village. It's quite big for an apartment. Well for two people of our size. Two bedrooms of a reasonable size, a decent bathroom with a bath and shower, a kitchen, living room and a balcony in my new room that over looked Konah. It was on the tenth floor of his apartment block too so I image I can get a good view of the place. We reached his apartment at about eleven thirty at night. Yeah I know, I should be sleeping too. We got out of the car and both looked at my things. Pretty small batch of stuff. All I had was Three large cardboard boxes full of clothes and shoes, two smaller ones with cutlery and photos and one other small box. It was about the size of a ring box. I've had it since i was little. But that's all I remember about reached for it and I bated his hand away out of protection.

"Hey what was that for?!" he said rubbing his hand.

"Sorry Tobi." I lied. But I didn't mean to hit him hard that time. "this box is special to me un."

"Well maybe tell me in advance next time before you go swatting away my hand like a fly." He said with a pouting face. He didn't wear his mask anymore so I could see his face. He still hasn't told me what happened to the left side of his face. But what ever it was, I probably didn't want to know. We grabbed the small number of boxes and put them into my new room. It was cool and damp feeling, with black wablack lack ceiling and blueish black curtains covering the view of Konaha. There was a double bed with an Akatuski design on it. I can't believe he still had these.I had brought my pillow with me. My fluffy, soft pillow with a simple black pattern on it. I took off the pillows that wear already there and threw my pillow in their place. I turned to Tobi.

"You should go sleep un, I'm ok now, thanks."

"Ok then night." he said walking out into the shadowed living room. It was about one in the morning when I finished hanging up my clothes and making everything look like home. I took off my singlet and flopped down on to the bed. The springs groaned under the sudden weight. I turned to my side but rolled back onto my stomach after a slight pain shot threw my leg. I reached into the pocket of my sweat pants and removed the item. It was the box that I swatted Tobi's hand away from earlier. It was special to me. But for what reason, is a mystery to me. I placed it on one of the bed side tables and closed my eyes, maybe I could remember where the box came from.

Sasori's POV

"Itachi?" I called out. I hate it when people keep me waiting. He called from is room that he was here but that wasn't what I was after.

"Hurry up. Your food is here." I sat down at the bench of the kitchen and impatiently waited for him to come out of his room. When he finally came out, he stared at me.

"Do you remember Tobi?"

"That little brat? Is he still alive?" I asked while munching on some rice.

"Yeah, unfortunately. He's living one apartment above us. I saw someone with him. They looked like a chick but the figure was to masculine to be a girls. The hips weren't right. Anyways it looked like they're moving in together. Do you think it's something we should look into? See if we can get anymore in the Akatuski?" Itachi and I were staring at each other. My gaze was a more pissed off look then a considerate one.

"If this 'person' was suitable for the job, it wouldn't be our call. Leader would have to deal with it. But if you really think this person could be of use, I'll help keep an eye on them, just in case." Itachi must have expected a different answer. He obviously didn't think I would take this on board. I chewed down the last of my dinner and went into my room. A room full of broken puppets and play marionettes that's my grandma gave me when I was little. I took off my cloak and threw it on the floor. I grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of sweat pants and walked into the bathroom. I hung my clothes over the bath's side and turned on the shower. I stripped down and let the warm water run all over my body. The water turned a red- brown color from blood and dirt. It felt nice to come home and have a shower after a long day. I grabbed the soap and washed my body clean of anymore blood or dirt. I squeezed shampoo and conditioner into the palm of my left and and massaged it into my hair. More blood and dirt. I really need to put a limit on how many puppets I can make a day. Maybe 10? 20? I washed out my hair and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried my self off. I got dressed and walked out back into my room. Itachi got up and went to go have a shower himself. As he passed my door he knocked and say "night." I said the same back and threw my clothes in the wardrobe. I drew back the curtains from my window/ door to sit at my table on the balcony. I stared out into the city lights. I wondered what the coming weeks would be like if I was going to watch this 'person'. Who were they anyways?

Chapter 2: Meeting

Sasori's POV

I woke up in the chair on the balcony. I must have dozed off last night. Work can do that to you. I stretched and cracked my knuckles out of habit. I went into the kitchen and realized that today was a day off for me. I get Thursday, Friday and Saturday off. Leader made this decision because he knows how much puppets I might have to repair or make. Personally I would prefer doing missions but leaders orders. At least I can stake out this mystery person. I grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and drank it down. I was never one for eating. Itachi had already left. It was just me in this apartment. It was about seven in the morning. I figured that Tobi would of gone to the base already too. And if Tobi's roomy just moved in they probably won't have a job. I got the closest shirt I found and but on some black jeans. I pulled on my converse and pocketed my wallet. I needed to go out any ways. I shut the door and locked it with my keys.

Tobi only lived one room above.

I knocked on the door and awaited an answer. I hate waiting.

Deidara's POV

I awoke to a knock at the door. I looked at the time. Seven thirty?! I ignored the first knock and waited for Tobi to get it. When I didn't hear him I got up to see if he was there. There was a note on the kitchen bench that said...

Gone to work. Use this money for food and remember to lock up if you leave. I should be home at about nine thirty.

- Tobi

Nine thirty? Huh, he must work night shifts I guess. I went back to my room and pulled on some jeans and socks. Might as well look half dressed right?

"Yeah yeah I'm coming un!" I yelled as my waker knocked the fifth time. This person really doesn't seem to like waiting. I undid the locks and stared out. I saw a guy with red hair and an irritated look on his face. He looked familiar. He was thin and had scratches on his face and arms. Probably from a kunai I assumed. He walked past me and proceeded towards the chair at the bench.

"Excuse me but just who the fuck are you un?" I asked shutting the door louder then needed. He looked up and smirked. Who was this guy?

"I happen to work at the same place as Tobi. Today's my day off and I thought I could introduce myself." he said.

"You know Tobi?"

"Yes but only because I work with him. He's a brat and I hate him but I think it's only polite to introduce myself to his new roomy." He got up and walked closer to me. He leaned against the other side of the kitchen bench and looked down. There was a few minutes silence and I decided to break it.

"Well that's.. considerate of you un. I guess anyways." I was never quite good at convocation since no one really every talked to me. At least, not that I remember. He just smirked again and stood up straight.

"My names Sasori. And yours?"

"Deidara."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"18. Your self?"

"Same age as you. How come you moved here with Tobi?" He was beginning to sound nosy.

"My uhm last apartment was too old and expensive for me. Tobi offered his place to me and I accepted."

"Oh ok. Have you ever been around this area before?"

"Yeah un. But I haven't been exploring. I want to though looks like nice area."

"Yeah it is." Sasori moved to open the door.

"Are you going? I could offer you a drink but I'm not sure what's here un."

I said raising my arm and scratched the back of my head. He seemed to like the idea because he moved away from the door. I gestured for him to sit on the coach and walked over to the fridge. Coke, coke, milk, coke, water.

"Uhmm you good with coke?" I asked. My tone sounded nervous and Sasori seemed to pick it up.

"I'm good with that. Calm down I won't bite. "

"Hehe.." I trailed off and cracked open a can for him. He accepted it and drank it down fast. He didn't seem the eating type. I walked over to the other side of the coach.

"So when are you gonna put a shirt on or are you trying to impress me?" Sasori said with a smirk. I looked down and blushed slightly.

"N-no. No I'm not. You woke me up and I decided to get at least half dressed. " He was smiling that smile you do when you and your friend get a bad idea My face was hot. Why had he said that? Why did I get so embarrassed? I walked quickly into the bathroom and shut the door leaving the smirking Sasori on the coach. I turned the tap on and slashed water on my burning cheeks. I twisted the knob off and stared at my self in the mirror. Where had I seen him?

Sasori's POV

What the hell did I just say?! Why did I say that? Like its not like I like this guy. It was a joke but it felt more then that. And I swear I've seen him before. Somewhere when I was younger. I was trying to think. I realized that I was still smirking. Oh my god. What is happening? I lent back on the coach waiting for Deidara to come out. After about ten minutes he still wasn't out. I decided to go knock on the door.

"Hey mate, you ok?"

No answer.

"Deidara?"

No answer. I could hear breathing from the other side. Short quick breathing. Like he had just ran a marathon. Finally he came out. Hair dripping wet with water and his face was a little less redder. He walked past and went straight for the coach.

I sat facing him.

"Sorry. I didn't think you would take it so seriously."

"It's..it's ok. No problem." he stuttered out. Was he ok? "I'm just not that good with convocation."

"Yeah. Same here as you can see." I said with a slight laugh. I quieted down when he hung his head. I noticed that even though he was embarrassed before- and still is- that he still hasn't put a shirt on. I couldn't help staring. What the fuck is going on?! I just met the guy for fuck sake! Shit shit shit...

"Uh are you ok?" Deidara's voice broke my mental argument with myself. I cleared my throat and got up. I walked towards the door and turned the knob.

"Well uhm I need to go now but uh if you want to talk, I live one floor under you with a guy named Itachi Uchiha. B-bye." I stuttered out the words and left the blank eyed Deidara on the coach. I ran back down to my apartment and slammed the door behind me. I sank to the floor and burried my head into my knees. What was going on?

Chapter 3: A close encounter

Deidara's POV

I heard Sasori slam his door as he stumbled out the door. Was he the one embarrassed? No. He was just joking, wasn't he? Why did I act so surprised? I don't like him, do I? We, we just met. I sat on the coach with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

*Couple hours later*

I can't take it. I have to get out of here.

I grabbed my boots and a t shirt. The money from the bench was in my pocket. I reached for the keys until I saw something catch my eye. It was a wallet with a metal red and white cloud sown to it. Fuck. It must of been Sasori's. Just to make sure I checked for cards. Yep there we go. A drivers license. Shit. I'm going to have to go give it back to him. I grabbed the wallet and the keys. I locked the door and headed down the stairs. I might feel more comfortable with a shirt on. I reached the floor below mind and I hesitated to knock. This was nerve racking. I knocked a steady rhythm and almost instantly the door opened on Sasori's once smirking face. Now it was red and looked like he was crying. He looked angry when he saw me.

"Uh uhm this is yours yeah un?" I asked cautiously, handing him the wallet. He looked at it then reaching into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Sorry boom boy, but mines right here. " he said with a sarcastic tone. I looked away. He looked down.

"Oh uh sorry. I thought it was yours. It has your card in-" I was cut of by Sasori grabbing the wallet out of my hands. He held it then flipped it open. He grabbed his card then threw the wallet inside.

"Tobi likes to steal things. Exhibit A." he said holding up his card.

"I figured that Tobi wouldn't be able to get a driving license. He's too dangerous!" I said with a laugh. Sasori gave a smile and gestured for me to come in. I looked at him. He gestured again so I went in. He closed the door behind me and I looked around his apartment. It looks relatively similar to my apartment. He opened his fridge and grabbed two cans of coke. He chucked me one and I caught it with one hand.

"Good catch." he said as he slurped down his coke. Differently not a food person. I opened mine and sipped on it.

"Hey uhm why did you call me boom boy before?" I asked turning around to face him while he stood at a window and gulped down the rest of his coke.

"I've heard about your from Tobi. He says things like- you guys will love him. He's got an attitude but he's a nice guy when you get along. He likes to blow things up as well too- so I guess that's where I got your new nickname, boom boy" he was smiling now. I blushed.

"Y-yeah I do. I used to work with explosive clay. I think he was telling you that as a warning because I used to blow him up if he pissed me off." I took another sip of coke. Sasori was really smiling now.

"I like you."

"What?" He hesitated. A sight blush on his face.

"You said you used to blow Tobi up."

"Yeah..."

"Wait what we're you thinking of?"

"Oh uhm n-nothing. What were you tal-" I was frozen for a second. Sasori was at my ear.

"Think about it boom boy, think." he then opened that door and slid me out the door. He shut the door and locked it. I looked down at my shirt and saw a piece of paper stuck to it. It had a message that said.

Thursday, Friday, Saturday. Choose your day.

Sasori's POV

Ok. Now what? You seemed interested in his story. Kinda. You said you liked him. Kinda. And you just gave him your days off. Kinda. Now it's just up to him, right? I spun around to my room and shut the door. I was so confused. I liked him. I did. And we just met for god sake! Ok ok calm down. He might like you. After what you said, it could be possible. I walked around my room, dodging puppet arms and legs trying to think of what to do. I decided to have another shower. It was about one thirty when I heard the phone ring.

"Sasori?" I heard Itachi's voice over the phone.

"Yes?"

"I won't be home tonight and tomorrow night for that fact. We have to go to the hidden mist- Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and I. Can you tell Tobi's room mate?

I cringed.

"S-sure thing."

"Thanks. Bye."

He hung up.

A third time? You want me to go and see him again world? Another mental argument and a fight to put jeans on my not-so-dry body later, I decided to wait until later to go up there and tell him. Tobi doesn't get back until past nine anyways.

Chapter 4: A sight worth seeing

Sasori's POV

I woke up to a knock at my door. I looked at the time. Ten thirty. Shit. I got up and went to the door. I hate keeping people waiting. It was Deidara. I knew it would be.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but do you know where Tobi is? He was meant to be home an hour ago. " he said in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah. Him and some work partners are going to be out for a few days. He'll be fine."

"Ok thanks." Deidara started to turn to the stairs but then looked back.

"Hey uhm can I use your shower? I know it's a weird thing to be asking but the water in my shower isn't going hot." he asked in an embarrassed manner. My mind nearly exploded.

"Uh y-yeah sure. Come in." he nodded his head and asked where it was.

"Down the hall way and to your right." he thanked me and shut the door.

"Hey can I get dressed in your room? I feel weird dressing in bathrooms." he called from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." About half an hour of sitting there listening to BFMV (Bullet for my Valentine ) I let my eyes go crazy. He was standing there in a towel around his waist with another one drying his tangled mess of dripping blonde hair. His body was well toned and muscular. His abes protruding from his stomach. His arms- as skinny as they were- looked strong.

"You ok?"

I was nearly drooling over him.

"Yes yes I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok thanks by the way. "

"For?"

"Letting me use the shower. "

"It's ok. " I was a little disappointed when he disappeared into my room. I couldn't look at his body any more. Fuck.

"Don't touch anything in there!" I called. Nearly sprinting to my room. I flung open the door and hoped that he was wearing pants unless I might of get tempted. He was in mid-arm-through-shirt and I cursed slightly but was mostly thankful. I looked around. Nothing had been touched.

"You mean don't touch the puppets. " he jokes pointing at an arm.

I laughed nervously.

"Hehe... Yeah.." I shut the door after I was satisfied to see that nothing got touched. Five minutes later he was out. His hair tied up in his pony tail I saw earlier. He looked amazing. He wore a black singlet and the jeans he wore earlier. He thanks me again then left. Oh how I wished he could stay.

Deidara's POV

He couldn't stop looking at me. It was making me feel weird but yet happy almost. What did the note he gave me mean? I know he works. Maybe these were his days off? I'll have to see. I'll just go out shopping tomorrow and stay away from here for the day. I really want some chocolate...

Chapter 5: The beginning

Deidara POV

Yummy. I munched on chocolate as I blasted Skillet and BVB ( Black Veil Brides) threw my new stereo system. Pretty sweet for a hundred bucks I think. I feel so sorry for my neighbors. I spent the whole day shopping. Food, clothes, stereo. It's all here. I wonder what Tobi will say? Oh well doesn't matter. All of today though I've been thinking about what Sasori said and why he gave me that list of days. Those thoughts have been running through my head at a non-stop pace. Did he like me? Or was he just messing around? I don't know about him but I have feelings for him even though I don't want to admit it. I have to find out tomorrow but I won't force it. I got into the shower. The warm water was back on so I didn't have to use Sasori's. Thank god. I might of done something regrettable. The water ran over my body. I grabbed the soap and washed myself clean. I kept thinking about his words. I got out and dried myself off. I slipped on my clean part sweat pants and untied my hair. I flopped on my stomach. I turned over to my side. Then onto my stomach again. Then onto my back. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Sasori. Shit.

Sasori's POV

I hate him. He made me love him. I hate him. I need to see him tomorrow. I need to feel him against me. I need to feel his lips pressed to mine. I never thought of myself liking a guy but here I was fantasizing about a guy I met two days ago. I'm not gay. And I'm not Bi either. Something about him. Just. Attracted me to him. Somehow. I sat alone and cold in my room. Then the phone rang. I ran to it.

"Itachi?"

"Sasori? Sasori, we're not going to be back as soon as we thought. They brought re-enforcement's. We have to stay longer to protect Konah. Remember to tell Deidara."

"Ok." I did a fist pump in the air. More time to spent with Deidara. But what he doesn't like me back? What does that matter? I'll make him love me. Yes that's what I'll do. I'll make him love me. As much as I've come to love him in the past two days. I started to laugh. I was going to enjoy this.

Chapter 6: Confession

Sasori's POV

I woke up determined. Determined to make him love me. I connected my iPod into the stereo and blasted out "Comatose". It's amazing how much of a dick my iPod can be. But nevertheless, this song kinda fits the mood I'm in.. Perfectly. It explains how u feel about him. I know what your thinking. But it really does. Seriously, if you haven't heard it..

1. I'll find you and make you listen to it until you like it just like I'm going to to with Deidara

2. Find someone that you love and listen to it and imagine your self singing it to them

Then you will understand. As I turned up the music, I looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I stripped down and hoped into the shower. The water felt cool on my cold feet. It was calming to have a shower in the morning. Getting you refreshed for the day ahead. Which is what I needed to do. I needed to think about this. I'll wait to see if he likes me. Or I could just jump into it straight away? One mental argument later I got out of the shower. I grabbed my BVB t shirt, my black jeans, chains dangling off them and my converse. I looked in the mirror and did my hair. Finally I looked better. It was about ten fifteen when I grabbed my key and locked the door. I was ready to do this.

Deidara's POV

I woke around nine. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Sasori. That was the only thing I could think of. Sasori. I needed to tell him that I like him. But how? Do I just straight up kiss him or do I wait to see if he likes me back? I don't know. I got up and put on my music. That woke my up. I pulled on my ripped black jeans and Sixx:Am t shirt. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke. Not the typical breakfast but it will do. I cracked it open and skulked it down. Something that I never did. I was nervous. It was about ten seventeen when I heard a knock at the door. I shot my eyes towards it. Could it be him? I set my can down on the bench and slowly walked to the door. I turned the lock and opened the door.

It was him.

He looked exactly like he did the other day and he barged in exactly like he did the other day. He went toward the coach and sat down. The chains on his jeans clinging together as he walked. He turned towards me.

"Come on boom boy." He patted the seat next to him. I locked the door and hesitated before walking over to the coach and sat next to him. There was an awkward silence in the room. I hated silence. I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I need an excuse to see my new friend do I?" I felt slightly embarrassed.

"No. It's just a surprise to see you here again after the other day.." I trailed off.

"Oh? Didn't you like what I said about your shirt?" A smirk was plastered to his face. I blushed red remembering it. I walked away from the door to the kitchen bench and leaned against it.

"So you did like it?" he asked. His eyebrow raised.

"N-no." I was blushing bad "at least I didn't stare at you after you had a shower." He blushed but still had that smirk on his face. Did he like me? I couldn't tell.

He stood up and moved closer towards me, leaning on the coach.

"You know boom boy, you have really grown on me these past few days." He moved closer. Slowly taking steps in my direction. I moved back over towards that door. Maybe this was a bad idea. I changed the subject.

"Hey uhm do you know anything about Tobi?"

"He's still in the Hidden mist. I'm not too sure when they'll be back. But that doesn't bother me. I can get to know you better." his smirk grew larger as he drew closer.

"Hey uhh would you like a-" I was interrupted by Sasori. He had connected his lips to mine. He pushed me back against the door which made me moan. This made him smile.

" Now tell me? Did that mean anything to you, boom boy?" He taunted me with an evil smirk. He was holding my hands against the door.I couldn't do anything. He kissed me again. This time with much more meaning then the first. He pushed his way through my lips and twisted his tongue around mine. I kissed back. Doing the same to him. Exploring his mouth. I bit his lip, pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He moaned as I continued to connect and disconnect my mouth with his. He eventually pulled away from my mouth completely.

"What about that?" he asked, huffing. His face a blushing bright red. I tried to catch my breath. Sasori lightly pecked my burning cheek and started to bite and suck on my neck. I moaned at the pleasure. He continued to suck my neck, giving me a slight hikkie.

"Sa-Sasori."

He bit down at the base of my neck, making me bleed. He let the blood run a little before licking it up. He drew his attention back to my face. A seriousness spread across his body.

"Deidara, I love you. This mark that I've given you has proved that. You are mine and mine only." He kissed me again. Taking his time to explore my mouth with his tongue. I pressed into him. Hoping that he would un-pin me from the door. He pressed me back down but released soon enough. I pushed him back and to the ground. It was my turn to top. I put my legs on either side of him and pinned his arms to the floor.

"It's my turn now. " I smirked.

Chapter 7: The main event (nose bleeding time ladies)

Deidara's POV

"It's my turn now." I smirked. I started to pull off my belt. I tied Sasori's wrists together with this. I stared at him for a minute then leaned down and sucked on his neck. If he was giving me a mark, I was giving him one too. I sucked gently at first, moving my tongue around. I sucking harder and bit him in the same place as he bit me. I let the blood run until his collar bone and licked it in one movement. He moaned as I continued to suck on the mark.

"Deidara, deida-" I shut him up with a few tongue movements inside his mouth. I felt something hard. Yes. This is what I was after.

"Deidara, do it." He said mid-kiss.

"I think I'll have some more fun first." I was teasing him. We kissed more frequently and we could hardly breath. I would let him get just enough air before returning to our little make out fight. Personally, I think I was winning.

"Deidara please do it!" he moaned loudly. Our shirts were already off and both our zippers were down. I started to pull down him jeans.

"Hang on." I got off of him and swung him over my shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"My room of course." You could almost hear the smile spreading across Sasori's face. He knew what was coming.

What can I say? Art is a bang.

Sasori's POV

He threw me onto the bed. My hands were still tied together. He got on top of me again and started to pull off my jeans. Yes. I wanted what was coming. Badly. He pulled them off and threw them in the air. Not caring where they landed. My pulsing member was ready. But he continued to tease me. He leaned down again. Licked up from my hip bone to my face.

"You ready?" he whispered in my ear. I leaned up and kissed him deeply. He took that as a yes and slowly worked his way down. First kissing my forehead then my cheek. Stopping at my mouth for a long exchange of tongue and saliva. He kissed my nose then moved down. He licked my nipple and the mark that he gave me. I moaned. It felt great. He gave me one last kiss on the lips and moved down. He started to remove my boxers with his teeth. Making slow work of it. He finally removed them. There it was. My very hard and pulsing member.

"Hmm I say about 8 inch?" smirking wildly, he began to move closer. I breathed heavily.

"Ahh! Yes. Please don't, don't stop."

He licked the top teasingly. Slowly moving his tongue. I moaned at the pleasure of it.

"Like that do you?"

"Y-yes Deidara! It feels so good."

"Good." he began moving his mouth over my member. Licking around it as he moved his mouth up and down.

"I-I'm close." I moaned loudly. He continued licking and moving his mouth up and down. I was about to explode. Then finally, I did. It went all into his mouth and on his cheeks. He swallowed it and wiped it off himself.

"You taste wonderful." he said licking his lips. I was lying there heavily breathing. He untied my hands and kissed me. Making me taste myself. We laid there kissing and hugging each other. I wish I could stay but I had work tomorrow.


End file.
